


The Election

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Half Life 3, Morgan Freeman on Twilight Sparkle playable, With bonus free MLP DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: My first ever Real Person Fiction!





	

Once upon a time, there was a man called Trump. He said some mean things to professional victims.

Once upon a time, there was also a woman called Hillary Rodham Clinton. She killed over thirty people. The Zodiac Killer, Ted Cruz, thinks she needs to get a grip.

Once upon a time, there was also a man named Bill Clinton. He raped girls. Lots of them.

Once upon a time, Trump showed up to a debate with all the girls Bill raped and Hillary mocked for being raped.

Of course, that didn't actually happen. I doubt Trump would be able to find all the girls Bill raped. Trump found the ones still alive, and took them with him to get justice.

On that day, the course of mankind, and the election, was forever changed. 

But of course, liberals prefer to ignore this pesky fact. Just like they ignore the other facts liberalism don't like, even when those facts are right in front of their faces, flipping them off like a horse's erection.

 

...Wait, I should write something that's actually fictional, since it's a Real Person Fiction.

...And then all the liberals in the world stopped dicking around with #woke hashtag and they actually woke up, and realized Hillary is full of shit. Everyone voted Trump and loved it. Also, Half Life 3 was released, and it had free MLP DLC that let you play as a Gordon Freeman riding Twilight Sparkle. 


End file.
